


And Now We Wait

by Hollenka99



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CPR, Coma, Egoctober, Egoctober 2018, Egotober, Egotober 2018, Gen, Kidnapping, Kill Jacksepticeye, Non-graphic medical procedure, defibrillator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Dr Schneeplestein does his best to save Jack after Kill Jacksepticeye. But a certain demon is lurking.Based on a-heist-of-words' Egoctober 2018 prompt, "And now we wait."





	And Now We Wait

When Henrik had failed to save Peter, Jack had been there to comfort him. He'd threatened to increase the anaesthetic dosage to the point where his accountant would never wake again. It was a moment of frustration he would regret until his time was over. Peter never did wake up. Now he was sleeping in some local cemetery. Schneep failed to bring himself to ask his friend's family the exact location. Did he even attend the funeral? He couldn't remember. At least Jack was there for him after the incident.

Jack.

The sound of the machines made the doctor frantic. No, he wasn't losing his good friend. Not now, not ever. The symptoms didn't make sense yet. He needed more time to solve the mystery. More importantly, he needed a little longer to save Jack. Even five minutes could make a difference.

It didn't help either that Anti was lurking. He couldn't see him yet. Unfortunately, that wasn't necessary to be aware of his presence. The glitchy asshole could reveal himself at any moment. God knows what would become of Henrik once that happened.

Screw Anti. He was saving Jack one way or another.

While he was never a fan of the Bee Gees, he was thankful for their most popular song. It allowed him to convince others he was sufficiently knowledgeable to keep his job. His focus was limited to each cycle of compressions. That wasn't enough. CPR was only designed to prevent an oxygen-deprived brain death, to buy time before an ambulance arrived. The defibrillator was his best bet if he wished to pull a miracle from out of nowhere.

Compressions.  
Defibrillator.  
Bee Gees.  
Electrocution.  
One horizontal line.  
Peaks and troughs.

Henrik could weep. He'd done it. He had good news to deliver to their friends.

"Well?" The four friends immediately rose from their seats.  
"I had to put him in a medically induced coma but he'll make it. Hopefully, we can wake him up soon."  
"Oh." Chase's face lacked hope.  
"So what can we do?" It was strange how helpless Jackie looked in his school uniform.  
"Now we wait," The doctor said. "and be there for him when he wakes up."  
"Let's hope we don't have to wait too long."  
"Yes." He agreed. "Come with me, I'll show you his room."

The echoing giggles were concentrated in his office. As much as he wished to take no notice it, there was no way the demon would leave without a victim. He didn't have much choice. Henrik couldn't bare the thought of all his effort going to waste in a matter of hours. He nearly opened his office right there and then. No, he had one last thing to do.

He checked in on Jack's room. The four of his friends were patiently waiting together. Lying caused more guilt to simmer. He wasn't going to check on other patients. Nor was he going to be back soon.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone so don't wait for me."

At least that was the truth. He could enter his office with some peace of mind. The corrupted laughter directed him like breadcrumbs. He attempted to disregard the scar stretching across the demon's neck. It was okay; Jack wasn't dead. Their mutual friends would be safe now. Anti was going to be distracted for an indefinite length of time. He was a willing abductee.

It was the last time Henrik von Schneeplestein was seen for months.


End file.
